


In Sheep’s Clothing

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Heist, Implied Smut, Mostly Fluff, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: Dutch has placed you on your least favorite sort of scheme, the kind that includes associating with the stuffy upper class of Saint Denis and dressing up. And as always, things have a way from going from bad to worse.





	In Sheep’s Clothing

“So there’s this dinner party-“  
You groaned, cutting Dutch off. You would risk life and limb for this man and you had many a time but you hated playing dress up. You would take fighting a band of O’Driscolls alone over the fate that Dutch was about to subject you to. Hell, you would rather try and fight that whole gang at once.   
“Y/N.” Dutch scolded with a frown, leaning closer to you over the table. “I need you on this one.”  
“Why not Karen? She can shoot, can’t she?”  
“Not as well as you can and Mrs. Adler...Well, I don’t want to push her too soon. She’s been through a lot. It’s just a job and you’re playing a part to do it.”  
You scrubbed your fingers roughly over your face, maybe you could scratch out your eyes and save yourself.   
“So I have to play dress up, don’t I?”  
“Yes, you do. One of the fellers will be going with you, I’m not sure who yet. Trelawny already went to town to buy you something to wear. So just wait for him.”  
Could this get any worse?   
You realized that it could, when Trelawny opened the fancy box in your room in Shady Bell. You wanted to spit. It was the gaudiest thing you had ever seen. The dress itself was a metallic champagne color with silver and gold beading on the bodice and in stripes down the skirt.   
“Trelawny, I can’t do this.”   
“I assure you that you can, my dear. You’ll look absolutely radiant.”  
“Radiant.” You scoffed “You sure that’s the word for it?” You would be putting a snake in his boot the next morning, that you were sure of.  
After an hour of poking, prodding, pinching and squeezing you were in that god awful dress, your hair tucked up by Mary-Beth with some sparkly pins Trelawny had bought for you and the facade was complete with the forceful application of makeup. And a wedding ring as well, since you were supposed to be one of the fella’s wives. You wondered how Micah would take that, seeing you play a married woman with Arthur or maybe Bill as your husband.   
“I can hardly walk.” You complained as you hiked up the dress, trying to see your feet to maneuver the Shady Bell staircase. The fact that you were in heeled boots didn’t help. In fact they made it worse, with every step they pinched your toes and made your heels ache.  
“Well, I think you look like a princess, walking or not.” Mary-Beth confided in you with a smile as she guided you down the last step.  
“Yeah, well-“  
You halted as you took in the figure that was waiting for you in the main doorway of the manor. Micah Bell, cleaned and dressed to the nines, you never thought you would see the day. He wore a crisp white suit, without a single stain and a tie and vest that matched the base color of your dress. His hair was clean and neatly pulled back with a platinum colored ribbon. His facial hair was still there but cut much cleaner than he ever kept it.   
Micah smirked, looking you up and down before whistling. “Well. Look at you...Never thought I would see my woman looking so-“  
“Ridiculous. I know.” You cut him off sharply as you approached him, your gloved hands fixing his slightly off center tie pin.   
“That ain’t what I was gonna say.”   
“Well that’s how I feel.”   
With that Micah kissed you, his strong arms wrapping around your waist. The kiss was sweeter than anything you were ever used to with him. Perhaps he was a better actor than you thought.   
“Well-“ Dutch drawled with a smirk as he appeared behind the two of you “Mister and Misses Shields. I regret to breakup this little affair but your carriage awaits.”  
The drive to the party probably would have gotten hansy and inappropriate fast, had Dutch not gone with you to make sure the plan was explained properly.   
Twenty minutes of schmoozing with the high class of Saint Denise. Ten together as a couple and ten where you would go off with the women of the party and Micah with the men. After that you would slip off and meet in the foyer, to head upstairs and break into the safe. Which, if Intel served correctly, would be stuffed with cash and some other expensive trinkets that would hopefully be sold for a pretty amount.   
The experience was grating. All these people thinking that they were better than everyone else. The fake smiles and laughs that so obviously didn’t reach their eyes. Perhaps they couldn’t see through each other but you could.   
Micah behaved himself surprisingly well, he used his words like knives but cooled it over with a charming smile. Just like everyone else here, you supposed. That was until you split ways. You grabbed yourself a flute of champagne and sat yourself on a velvet sofa, a older woman in a dress that looked like curtain fabric instantly started to chew your ear off. But you gave a pretty smile and bore it, eyes on the time.   
Two minutes before your ten was up you excused yourself, waiting in the foyer for Micah. When you heard the shattering of glass you knew something had gone very wrong, damn it!  
You rushed into the ‘Gentleman’s room’ about as fast as you could in your ensemble to see your ‘husband’ threatening a portly, silver haired man with a broken champagne flute.   
“M-My darling!” You shoved your way through the crowd, perhaps you could still save the heist. The men would normally disapprove of a woman in there but were too shocked by the situation to care.   
“Calm yourself, my dear.” You kept your voice soft and soothing but he would hear an earful about this tonight. You wrapped your hand around the base of the flute, over his. “No need to get hasty.. I’m sure the gentleman was just-“   
A glint of silver in the corner of your eye had you drawing the gun that you had hidden under the outermost layer of your skirt, pointing it at the gentleman who had grabbed his first.   
“Put it down!” You growled, the whole act of sweet socialite was lost.   
“This is a robbery!” Micah shouted, drawing his own weapon.   
The crowd stiffened, eyes wide. They were like sheep. At least you didn’t have to anticipate any of them being too brave.   
“Valuables, give them to me, now!”  
You had to act quickly to collect the cash and watches that the men gave you with shaking hands, giving them to Micah to pocket.   
“Now, everyone stay still, or you die!”   
You began backing up towards the door, pistol still poised and ready to eliminate any heroes. The ache in your feet reminded you that you weren’t going to make it ten feet away in these shoes.  
“Darling, keep them there for a moment.” Micah shot you a glare but you made quick work of throwing off the boots, leaving you in your bare stockings.   
You advanced to grand glass and polished mahogany door, opening it for Micah and after one shared look you both bolted down the stairs and into the street, pulling your skirt up to keep it from impeding your escape.   
You scrambled up into the driver’s seat of the nearest coach, Micah was beside you momentarily, the break was off and you cracked the reigns on the massive pair of black horses, sending them into a gallop through the windy streets, away from the mansion.  
Micah whooped “We did it, Doll!”  
“Oh don’t you ‘Doll’ me, Bell!!” You growled, taking an especially sharp turn to send his shoulder into the side of the coach. “We didn’t do anything, that wasn’t the plan!”  
“Well we made out with plenty of cash and in one piece, what more do you want, woman?”   
You rolled your eyes, grumbling, it was a damn relief when you made it over the bridge, steering the coach towards Shady Bell. “I can’t wait to burn this dress..”  
Micah got a kick out of that  
“That so? Well I kind of like you in it. Maybe you and I can play socialite...” His hand wrapping around your inner thigh, his thumb stroking the fabric.   
“Maybe so...”  
•••  
Dutch was anxiously awaiting your return back to camp and he was not thrilled with what he saw.   
Your pit stop on the way home, the christening of the new stagecoach, had left you both extremely tousled. Your dress had a considerable rip along the seam, you were shoeless, hair falling wildly around your shoulders and Micah didn’t look much better. The only thing that was in it’s proper place was your wedding ring, no doubt stolen from some poor woman at some point, and there it would stay on your finger, until at least you had a fight with Micah.   
“What in God’s name happened to you two?” Dutch snapped in irritation   
“Did you even listen to the damn plan?! I specifically-“ He quieted down considerably when you stepped down from the coach, handing him very thick stack of cash before Micah scooped you up bridal style in his arms, carrying you towards your shared tent.   
“Good night, Mister Van Der Linde.” You murmured with a smile as you were carried off.   
“Night, boss.” Micah called over his shoulder, lengthening his stride to get you to bed sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from my usual style but I thought that I would give it a try! Let me know if you enjoyed this work and if you have any requests. Feel free to find me, Cowboysandcannolis, on tumblr. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
